1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to military armored vehicles and, more particularly, to an apparatus that allows refueling quickly on any terrain without exposing personnel to enemy fire or chemical agents.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Armored vehicles, such as tanks, have for many years been refueled by vehicles which were unarmored and unable to go where the armored vehicle could go. Because of this unequal mobility, the tank and the refueler had to rendezvous at some accessible area for the refueling. The actual refueling was performed by men dismounting from their vehicles, dragging hoses from the refueler to the tank, where numerous caps were opened and the fuel directed in.
Recently, some vehicles are available as refuelers which have better terrain mobility, but which are still unarmored and require manual operation of the refueling.
Still more recently, but not yet in operation, a vehicle is being developed which has high mobility and armor, but which still requires stationary manual operation of the refueling.